Etched on his face
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: Oneshot Pansy Parkinson sings Draco Malfoy a song that will forever change their relationship. Warning: Suicide attempt!


**Etched on his Face**

**(This is my second HP sorry!! It's another D/P so yaaay I got this idea after listening to the song Where will you go and by Evanescence)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here it all belongs to J.K Rowling and I also don't own the song where will you go that was the creation of Evanescence who ROCK!!!)**

I love him, with all my heart, but I can't bear to see what he's doing to himself, so I knew what to do, but before I get ahead of myself, let me explain this serious situation. Draco Malfoy comes from a high class Pureblood family, the highest alongside a few others including myself from the Parkinson's. The thing about Draco is that he's not exactly what you would call the nicest person in the world, unless you earned it by being a pureblood and his friend. Anyways, Draco is really a nice guy, he's more that what you see, I see the pain in his eyes when he says the word Mudblood, I see the pain in his eyes when he has to torment younger students, I see the pain when he has to push away his friends sometimes so he could become something he doesn't want to be, a Death Eater. I don't blame him as I don't want to do wither of those things, but I am not forced to do any, I don't always speak lowly to people unless I have to. I admit I am the female version of Draco, but I'm not in a state of denial, Draco on the other hand is. AT night when he fights back tears, I hear the vases being thrown across the room because he tells himself its all worth it, we both know its not, so I did the only thing I could do, I wrote a song. Some of you are laughing, because you think a song is nothing, but ha ha to you, a song means a lot, songs has passion, power, emotion, and a message, and the message in this song is for Draco. I love him and cant stand seeing him like this, he never shows me that he even cares about me, I'm just a person in Slytherin who he respects because of my blood, I usually find him with a different girl everyday snogging or groping her, for all I know he probably shags them too. It always hurts me, but I pretend not to notice, I usually continue walking not looking in their direction and when he asks me where I was all day I just tell him 'around' or 'nowhere really' he accepts that and shuts up because he knows that I don't want to talk to him or I'm upset about something, he doesn't know I'm upset because of him. So here we are the war is on the verge of being over, the rebellion team is here celebrating, and every girl has to sing one song, unless they don't want to because of lack of talent, at first I didn't want to go, but after Blaise, Tracy, Millicent, Daphne, and surprisingly Crabbe and Goyle persuaded me, how could I say know to my best friends. I looked at the crowd to find Draco and his fiancé in a heated discussion the frown on his face and the angry look on hers told me about what was going on, they were getting farther apart. Draco thought that he loved her, she was one of the girls I found with him in my 5th year, her name is Megan Payne and she was a cold hearted snobbish beauty. You heard me she was the most gorgeous girls in our year, although I was named the slithering Queen, she would have probably taken that title if I went to Beauxbatons instead which I was until my parents found out about Draco going there. So here I am everyone's eyes were on me even Draco's, tears threatening to spill, but I held them back as I began to sing.

_You're too important for anyone,  
You play the role of all you long to be,  
But I, I know who you really are,  
You're the one who cries when you're alone._

I saw the understanding coming from Draco as he inched closer to the stage leaving his fiancé behind. He knew what I was talking about because I stared directly at him not taking my eyes of him and he stared back not breaking our conatct other that the occasional blinking.

_But where will you go,  
With no one left to save you from yourself,  
You can't escape,  
You can't escape._

Tears fell freely down my eyes I couldn't take the fact hat he kept staring at me, the pain in my heart was overflowing and he felt it as the pain slowly had etched on his face, there were tears, you couldn't see them visibly on his face as his face was dry, but I could see the tears in his heart.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes,  
Scared to death to face reality,  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries,  
You're left to face yourself alone,_

_  
But where will you go,  
With no one left to save you from yourself,  
You can't escape,  
The truth,  
I realize you're afraid,  
But you can't abandon everyone,  
You can't escape,  
You don't want to escape,_

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands,  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper,  
But you can't even hear me screaming.

Chorus:  
Where will you go,,  
With no one left to save you from yourself,  
You can't escape,  
The truth,  
I realize you're afraid,  
But you can't reject the whole world,  
You can't escape,  
You won't escape,  
You can't escape,  
You don't want to escape.

A smile graced my lips as people applauded and I smiled then they started to chant something that I didn't recognize at first until I realized they wanted me to sing something else, instead I said that I would later and they accepted it, Daphne was after me and while she was singing I was at the bar sipping on a Butterbeer. I felt a presence beside me and without turning around I knew who it was.

"Why?" he asked slowly turning to him I smiled.

"I want to help." I said turning back to my drink.

"I don't need help." He said quickly I could feel his anger, Draco always said that he never needed help especially from girls.

"Stop! Draco stop doing this to yourself, you need help whether you like it or not, I feel it, I heard it now let me in, when I look into your eyes I see someone different I don't see a Malfoy, I see Draco, I see a person who is more than a snobbish bastard everyone thinks you are. I saw what happens at night Draco I heard it your pain and anguish, and now I kick myself for not being there for you Draco stop hurting yourself I love you." I froze knowing what I said he also had a look of surprise.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, good day to you and future Mrs. Malfoy I hope to never see you again." Tears poured down my face as I said this and I pushed myself out of the house, I couldn't apparate in the Malfoy manor, and I couldn't use floo as it would give Draco time to catch up to me. Instead I ran outside in the pouring rain my long black hair whipping around my face slapping me it hurt, but I ignored it. I cried and cried until I stumbled and fell. I realized I was at the beach right in between both manors and I tried not to think of the happier times, me and Draco swimming, me and Draco laughing, me and Draco making fun of the golden trio… I didn't ant to remember anymore, I just cried as the sand rubbed against my face, burning my flesh. I crawled slowly towards the edge of the lake. I could end my life now, just jump in and drown I washed my face with the water and stared at my reflection. If Blaise was here he would say something like 'Don't waste that pretty little face of yours with crying, lighten up and live alittle' he was right he was always right, but in these circumstances I wanted to die. I looked into the sky and smiled.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, if I leave this earth to never see you again, I wish the burden of my death will remind you of my love to you." It was the last thing I said before jumping into the lake attempting to drown myself. I looked up I felt my body sinking I was still alive, as I went down a smile grew wider on my face and my eyes grew heavier, then I wasn't sinking anymore, I felt like I was being pulled upwards and then I broke the surface and was being pulled towards the surface. I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear it, I couldn't move either.

"PANSY, DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE I LOVE YOU TOO." Draco was shouting spells at me eventually making me couch I rolled onto my side letting out a moan as more water poured from my mouth.

"Don't do that Pansy I love you please don't I don't want the burden of your death because I want you by my side, I do need help, but only your help only you can Pansy, please Pansy help me by being my wife." He said his blond hair clinging to his forehead, the moonlight giving his body a shimmering effect, and I got lost in those stormy grey eyes that tell me everything I need to know. He wasn't lying he really loved me and I could see it, but then I sighed and sat up.

"What about Megan?" I asked quietly my voice cracking up.

"I didn't love her I used her, I hate her, Pansy I thought I loved her, but I didn't I didn't even go far with her, I only met her in fifth year I knew you all my life, Pansy if our parents were here they would be bickering to get us together, and I would agree, please pansy your 19 still young don't kill yourself, and don't live a life no one deserves especially you." He said the tears in his hear falling freely and visible on his face. I stroked his face and kissed him passionately. He responded by kissing me back my childhood friend, my lover, my future husband, and my other half was going to be with me through all this, even if it meant the ups and downs in a relationship, our trust, bond, friendship, and love will triumph in the end.

What did you think I ould write what happens next but that will ruin the imagination so just review if you want a part two or if you hated it or whatever, btu I like constructive criticism not 'It was soo stupid because… because… because it was so stupid' well guess what no one cares. I also don't like flames cause they can get too personal so no flames please!!)


End file.
